It is well known that when a machine, such as, for example, a wheel loader, is being driven for a distance with a loaded bucket there is always the possibility that the machine will be subjected to shocks due to the weight of the loaded bucket reacting to the machine encountering bumps or other obstacles in its pathway. In order to help reduce or eliminate shocks, it is known to use accumulators that are selectively connected to the lift cylinder actuator. These accumulators, when connected to the loaded end of the actuators, serve to absorb the pressure fluctuations in the actuators thus offsetting the changing forces that would otherwise be acting on the various components of the machine. It is these changing forces acting on the machine that produces the shocks. In order to maintain a pre-charge in the accumulator equal to the pressure in the loaded end of the actuators, it is known to connect the accumulator, during normal use, to the loaded end of the lift cylinder actuator. This is normally accomplished by connecting a conduit therebetween. The conduit normally has an orifice therein that is selectively disposed in the conduit when the machine is not operating in the ride control mode. When the ride control system is active, the load supporting end of the cylinder is in free communication with the accumulator in order to absorb the changing forces. It has been found in at least some situations that the degree of damping during ride control should be varied based on the magnitude of the shock to the machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.